collection
by XYZ263103
Summary: la précieuse collection de Kakashi a disparu… yaoi, kakaXiru


Trois adolescents se tenaient à l'ombre d'un arbre feuillu, reprenant leurs souffles. Sakura, essoufflée, les joues rougit par l'effort, agenouillée, cherchait sa gourde, voulant étancher sa gorge en feu. Sasuke, adossé au tronc, se leva et l'escalada jusqu'à la première branche la plus épaisse, profitant ainsi d'un petit vent frais. Le plus fatigué des trois, Naruto, pestait comme à son habitude, une main derrière la tête, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Il se laissa tombé, son autre main rejoignant l'autre derrière son crâne. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, de manière à pouvoir aspirer de plus grande bouffée d'air, ce qui arracha un rire bref et sec au brun.

qu'est ce t'as sale singe, fit le blond en se redressant.

La ferme dobe, Sasuke assit sur la branche, fermait les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le tronc, blasé.

Sasuke kun, tiens essuie toi avec ça, la jeune fille lui tendait un mouchoir immaculé, l'ayant rejoint sur sa branche.

Hey Sakura et moi alors !

Crève baka ! à qui la faute si on a du s'enfuir comme ça aujourd'hui ? c'est pire que tous les entraînements qu'il nous a fait subir ! qui a eu la splendide idée de lui chiper son satané bouquin ? et surtout, qui l'a fait tombé dans une merde de chien après l'avoir déchiré par inadvertance ?

Pfff, dobe, ajouta le brun un air agacé prenant place sur sa face, ses yeux lui montrant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas et ignorant superbement Sakura qui rangea son mouchoir.

Ils avaient du fuir leur sensei, qu'il voyait pour la première fois en état de furie. Il les avait poursuivi, invoquant mille et une techniques plus ou moins puissantes et dévastatrices. Kakashi apparut soudainement au dessus de Naruto, un air mauvais sur le visage, mais pourtant calme.

si tu me le rachètes, je veux bien te pardonner,

ooouu…oui Kakashi sensei, je vous le promets, je vous l'achète celui là et le prochain si vous voulez….

Biiienn, alors pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini, vous deux vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Toi pas si vite, il attrapa le col de Naruto, tu vas aller me l'acheter maintenant.

Quelques semaines passèrent, tout était à nouveau normal, l'incident ne revenait plus sur le tapis, lorsqu'un matin ensoleillé, Naruto arrivait au point de rencontre de l'équipe. Il voyait au loin Sasuke, impassible, accoudait au rebord du pont, et Sakura, toujours égale à elle-même, le draguait ouvertement. Cela l'agaça et eut une idée, il allait leur foutre la frousse de leur vie. Il s'approcha furtivement, souhaitant montrer à Sakura quel couard pouvait être le brun. Il réussit à se cacher sous le pont, sans se faire remarquer, ayant attendu un moment où Sasuke n'était pas sur ses gardes car rejetant Sakura. Il riait à l'avance, sur de son coup. Il surgit, poussant un hurlement à réveiller les morts. La jeune fille eut le choc de sa vie. Mais ses yeux, dont la frayeur avait altéré le vert, se changèrent en deux armes meurtrières dès qu'elle se reprit.

NARUTOOOOO je vais te tuer ! bakaaaaaa,

Ne ? Naruto venait de se reconnecter à la réalité, oubliant sa déception : le brun n'avait même pas ciller. L'ahuri fit une grimace qui se changea en masque de douleur après que le poing de Sakura n'ait touché sa cible.

Pfff vous êtes bruyant, ce fut là sa seule réaction extérieure, car son cœur avait quand même manqué un battement, mais plutôt mourir que de le laisser voir ça. Un sourire méprisant s'installa et il ferma les yeux.

La jeune fille en furie ceinturait à terre le blond, s'essayant au catch, lorsque Sasuke leur hurla de se disperser. Les trois coéquipiers sautèrent loin les uns des autres. A la place ou se tenait à l'instant les apprentis ninjas, brûlé à présent d'immenses flammes. Les trois membres de l'équipe 7 cherchaient l'origine de cette attaque incandescente, s'étant rejoint, lorsque survint plusieurs kunais, sifflant dans l'air des promesses mortelles.

Les trois comparses sautèrent en arrière, Sasuke envoyant des shurikens vers l'endroit d'où provenait les armes. A peine posa-t-il un pied au sol, que d'autres kunais volèrent vers lui, apportant dans leur sillage des parchemins explosifs. Sasuke réussit à tous les éviter, mais son point de chute fut marqué par l'apparition de glace qui l'emprisonna instantanément, ne laissant que son visage de libre. Sakura accourue, se faisant cueillir par des flammes, les évitant de justesse et tombant elle aussi dans une flaque qui se changea instantanément en glace au contact de sa semelle. Naruto sortit de sa cachette avec une armée de clones qui furent soufflés en un coup de vent glacial, le véritable blond restant à découvert. Il fut alors maîtrisé sans mal. Il était à terre, les deux bras maintenus par de grands pieds, les siens étant enfermés dans de la glace, une haine meurtrière résonnant dans l'atmosphère.

Kakashi sensei ? crièrent en écho Sakura et Naruto

Mais vous avez quoi là ? z'êtes lourd, cassez vous…..

LA FERME !

Que ? même Sasuke semblait surpris par cet éclat de rage

Qu'avez-vous fait à ma précieuse collection ? des années de recherches, des soins méticuleux, du chantage, du…des…sa voix se brisait dans un sanglot. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Mais on fait ça quoi ? hasarda Sakura

Faites pas les innocents ! vous les avez brûlé, ma collection, mes livres, mes films et tous le reste ! une rage sans égale bouillonnait à présent, dans sa voix.

Mais on a rien fait !

On est innocent ! poursuivit Sakura à la suite du blond.

Pfff, comme si on avait que ça à faire….

KAKASHI, un air de panique résonna alors dans l'air matinal, STOOOOP…..

Iruka ? leur maître avait tourné la tête en direction de nouveau venu. Ne me dérange pas, ils vont avouer leur crime contre l'humanité qu'ils ont commis, je vais les punir. Peut être même tuer le coupable ? Mwahahahahaha, sinon j'ai quelques méthodes spéciales que je….

Quoi ? calme toi Kakashi !

Hnn ? pourquoi ? son œil revenant à la raison et devenant inquisiteur.

Ce…euh ce sont tes élèves fit le jeune professeur, la mine coupable.

Iruka ? dis moi la vérité, j'ai Naruto sous la main n'oublie pas

……, ok ok j'avoue c'était moi. Mais c'est ta faute aussi tu dis que tu m'aimes et tu continus à lire ces trucs. Enfin c'est que euh…je…j'étais jaloux.

Sur ce, il fit un pas en arrière, sur le point de se sauver, mais une main l'arrêta dans sa fuite. La face de Kakashi (ou du moins se qu'il était possible de voir) était redevenu normal, mais son œil allait de la colère à la joie de l'aveux.

Irukaaaaa… sa voix promettait aussi bien délice que torture, hésitant encore à ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Ou….oui ? répondit l'autre, mal assuré, cherchant du regard quelques témoins qui pourraient l'aider en cas de folie passagère chez son compagnon.

Le ninja de rang supérieur embrassa celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le baiser n'était pas chaste et Iruka se montra d'abord récalcitrant. Mais cela finit par lui plaire, et il se laissa goûter par l'homme qui le tenait. Les mains de Kakashi commencèrent alors à explorer le corps de son compagnon, s'attardant sur un flanc, sur la nuque, sur les fesses,…leurs ancien maître se laissait faire, gémissant doucement, oubliant le lieu ou ils se trouvaient, laissant même le ninja copieur dézipper son gilet.

Trois témoins assistaient néanmoins à la scène, qui les choquait. Naruto avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, oubliant même de respirer, son cerveau essayant d'imprimer l'information et prenant beaucoup trop son temps. Sakura, avait un air totalement stupide et souriait comme s'il lui manquait une case, elle avait un scoop et elle n'attendrait pas pour le divulguer, quant à Sasuke, cela lui donner des idées, mais voir son maître avec un ninja de rang inférieur au sien était la chose qui l'avait le plus dérangé. Mais comme il l'avait entendu dire, on ne choisit pas celui que l'on aime.

hm hm, Naruto avait réussi à se reprendre

on vous gènes pas ?

….pff et ajoutant dans un murmure baka

Les trois jeunes ninjas, l'un atterré, l'autre gênée et captivée, le dernier blasé, commençaient à perdre patience.

vous pourriez faire ça chez vous au moins lança la fille du groupe

hmm, t'as raison fit son sensei, se postant devant leur ancien professeur qui était rouge tomate et ne savait plus ou se mettre, voyant qu'il y avait eu effectivement des témoins mais pas de la bonne scène.

KAKASHI SENSEI !

Hmm quoi, il perdait patience, il venait d'entourer les épaules des son amant et était stopper dans son départ, apparemment il l'avait gêné.

Mais vous allez ou là ? vous pourriez nous libérer au moins fit Naruto, essayant sans succès de se redresser.

Et vous excusez au passage lâcha Sakura,

…..l'Uchiha restait silencieux mais son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il commençait à se geler les miches et qu'il avait autre chose à branler que de voir ça.

Oi oi c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, il rompit le jutsu et disparut dans une tornade de feuilles avec Iruka.

BAKA lancèrent en chœur Naruto et Sakura, et pardon alors ?

……un dernier regard blasé, Sasuke poussa un petit soupir et se retourna, prêts à rentrer chez lui.

Sasuke tu vas ou ?

…..

Sasuke ?

Mais réfléchis bon sang, pff, il est occupé pour un moment là. On doit sûrement être libre pour la journée, au pire il viendra nous chercher plus tard.

YEAAAAHHH un sourire lumineux et emplit de bonheur éclaira le visage de ses deux compagnons.

Sakura suivait Sasuke, le draguant toujours, se faisant elle-même draguait par Naruto qu'elle repoussait sans ménagement. Sasuke qui ne voyait pas comment s'en débarrasser, attrapa Naruto, l'embrassa et lui fit sentir un regard entendu. Le message était clair pour elle, il aimait les hommes. Et Naruto hurlait à la mort, courant de droite à gauche sous les rires de Kiba qui passait par là. La vie continuait son cour, plus loin dans l'un des quartiers de Konoha, deux âmes s'unissaient, laissant à leurs voisins de palier peu de doute sur la relation qu'elles entretenaient dans l'appartement du professeur respecté.


End file.
